Electric Blue Eyes
by LadyInRed3108
Summary: What happens, when a young, frustrated lady meets the autobot who survived even death, and they get to know each other Jazz/OC The rating will change to M in later chapter Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers character, they belong to HASBRO
1. A strange chat

**A New Home**

It has been a long day and Samantha was really happy to come home at last.

At least what was her new accomondation. To make it her home it surly will take a few weeks.

Everything had gone wrong the last month. She had been to Europe for four weeks, because her boss wanted her to deal with customers in London and this mission took longer than she had expected. This were exactly the thoughts of her lover, too, and so he desided to have an elope with his secretary. Damned men!! Always the same old story! Can't hold their hormones under control.

Ok, Samy had to admit that the relationship have had a lack since the last year, and yes maybe it was only the matter of habit which bond them together, but she still thought that this was NOT the right way to end a lovestory!

And to make a bad day even worse, she was phoned by her friend Lilian, who told her, that whole Mission City had been blown off by a war between alien robots! Samy really thought it a bad joke up to that moment Lily send her an email with her house totally smashed down.

But Lily proofed the worthyness of her friendship and managed to find Samy a new home while she was in London. She just had to manage with the insurance company, but as there were many more people in the city, who were now homeless, it will took a lot more time for her to get the money.

Lily went to her family in Las Vegas and asked Samy to come with her, but after the whole damn days an bad news, the only thing for Samy was to be alone, think about what to do next and heal her inner wounds.

There it was. A small house some miles away from Mission City beside the new road across the dessert. It wasn't big at all and yes it wasn't even new but it looked comfortably and much more charmin' than the Citybuildings with their hundreds of flats within.

„Welcome home Samy" said the note, Lily put on the frontdoor to make her feeling delighted.

She walked around the building to the rear door. There under a loose floor board on the veranda Lily had put the key to Samys new domicil. She walked in. There it was a nice livingroom scantily furnished with a big couch on the left side, „What for?" Samy asked herself, „For being alone here every evening?", and on the right side of a small table there was the television and the stereo. Seemed to be the old ones of Lily. Dear girl...

And there in one corner of the room there was the heart of her new home a fireside! All she ever dreamd of! Samy smiled and for the first time for days she had a cheery feeling inside.

On the right hand was the open kitchen with a bar to eat on. No extra table, but this was going to be changed later. Right infront of the backdoor was another wich lead into the hallway. Leftsided was a small storeroom and the stairs. Rightsided was the bathroom with the toilett and, what made the whole thing wonderfull, a bath.

Upstairs were three more rooms, one was her new bedroom, with a huge bed, a small desk under the window and of course a wardrobe. The other room was her new office, from wich she wanted to work from home and do not have to drive to the office everyday. Samy read the note on her old desk on which Lily told her that she organized wireless Lan for her in her new domicile. The third was empty. Seemed to be a good hobbyroom for books and every other stuff she has been collecting for years now. She just have to bring it here.

Samy got threw her trunks into the bedroom and got back downstairs in the kitchen to find something to eat. And after dinner she wanted nothing more than having a good warm bath.

**2. A strange Chat**

Hmmm, maby the world wasn't that bad. The hot steam filled the room and making her feel dizzy.

Her left indexfinger drew circles in the air, spinnin' her key around. What was this funny thing Lily had choosed as a key pendant? It seemed to be a metallic fragment of somthing with hyroglyphs on it. It's sides looked kind of melted in enormous heat. Samy would aks Lily the next day where she got this from.

She took her notebook, put it on a small table next to the tub and throw the key next to it. At this one moment, the pendant meke contact with the laptop, it began to glow in a deep shade of blue and so did the computer. Samy separated the contact and all seemed to be normal again.

But what was that?? A window opened on the desktop and she claerly could read in different colours:

_- thanks Ratch for giving me my life back_

_- nothing to talk about Jazz, I just did it because life it not half as funny without you and I wanted to _

_proof I'm the best medic around!_

_-A of course and why can't you just admit you missed me?_

_- Not as half as Ironhide did! So calm down an' try to stay offline for some more hours, you'll need _

_rest for your systems to get ready again. I'm going to tell Prime you're back in action_

_- Oh I hope he appreciate me being online again_

_- I should have done somthing to your self-confidence before reglowin' your spark!_

_- Yeah but that wouldn't be me than_

Than nothing more happened on the desktop and Samy found time to wonder about. Did she really read that somebody was dead alredy and now brought back to life? No, that was absolutely impossible. And what strange names indeed. Ok maby these were only chatnames but in what chatroom on earth she was when she never had opened a webside. So... why not havin' a try!

_Is anybody there?_

_-Yeah but who are you?_

_I'm Samy, actually Samantha but I'd prefer Samy_

_-Hi Samy, I'm Jazz_

_I know this is going to sound a litte strange but can you tell me in which chatroom we actually are?_

_-Chatroom? What chatroom?_

_Don't kiddin' on me!_

_- Seemed kind' a odd to me YOU complain about kiddin'_

_Are you allright? Heard you were kind of dead_

- _Yap but the doc patched me up last night again. I don' complain but it had been an awkward situation the last four weeks._

_Oh no! You're doin' it again_

_- What?_

_Cheatin' me! How could someone be dead and than brought back to life after four weeks? You are talkin' to an intelligent woman and not to some foolish child ok!_

_-Hey Ratch, somethin' went wrong with your bricolage, there's some strange women annoyin' me with some stupid questions about chatrooms and stop me from sleepin'. Can't ya cut her off?_

_- What for heavens' sake are you talkin' about?_

_Hey that's NOT very nice of you two to write about me in this nasty sort of tone mainly if I'm about to read it!_

_-Ok this is sort of weird. Goin' to ask Prime for some possible solution and, as it is for you young lady, do not disturb Jazz any longer he really need to rest._

_Prime, Ratchet speekin' there is a funny disturbance in our comlink. Need your opinion of this!_

_- Ratchet ol' friend what are you talkin' about, can't figure out any disturbance in the conversation. -There's a woman speekin' with Jazz and me and she really sound annoyed about the matter we can't give her a good explanation how we are talkin' with her._

_- Did you have to much work do to so you are a bit confused? First of all, you did it to bring Jazz back to life? Oh that's great job! I'll come to the medical station to have look at him. Be there in half a minute_

_This is going to be really funny guys. Now you are three idiots to tease me. I'd shut this damn window if I just figured out how do do this._

It seemed that her notebook had it's own life, for it didn't do any order she gave it. Even the Powerbutton won't work propper. So the only remainin' thing for Samy was to watch the desktop and the appearin' words on it.

-_Aww slow down Girl, no need for swearin' for it is you who is kidding on us!_

_How did you managed it to interrupt our comlink?_

_I told ya once now I told ya twice: I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS MEAN WITH COMLINK_

_-No need fer screamin' babe, I'm still tryin' ter sleep 'cause I still feel not very comfortable_

_-Girl how are you givin' these words to us?_

_I'm tippin' them into my laptop, press enter and then wait for your answer, the normal way you do it in a chatroom, even if you guys want to tell me there is no one._

_- The comlink is our way of talkin' to each other without saying it aloud, but there had been no one ever to interfere in this type of communication, so how you managed it?_

_ I still don't know there was this flash of blue light and my notebook suddenly showed your confersation, and so to say I'm a little scared. Who are you guys?_

_- Let me show you but first let's see who you are!_

And in this very moment, Samy realized that the webcam in her Display took a picture of her without any assistance of her. And thanks god, there was still enough foam in the tub to hide her from unwanted views.

- _Oh what a nice picture,girl you make my day even better than it has already been._

_- Jazz keep calm this is not the right was to talk to a young and interesting lady_

_I don't think there is any danger for us to reveal ourselves to you so have a look_

Whatever Samy had expected, she now was completely overwhelmed. A pair of Electric Blue Eyes watched her from her own notebook. Two blending opticals in a metallic face, framed by a dark blue helmet. The face was in no way frightening but looked so friendly and in some way familiar to her. Then the picture changed and she now saw another huge metallic face with two blue, but less glowing eyes. A face so peacefull, Samy thought it impossible, it didn't belong to a human.

The picture changed again and now she saw a huge robot lying on a stretcher, his eyes glowing blue as the others but they were covered from a visor. „This one must have been the Jazz one" Samy thought. And now the scales fell from her eyes...

_You are the alien robots, who fought in Mission City for some cube thing, didn't ya?_

_- Yeah we did and paid for it with horrible pain like our comrade had to experiance._

_You broke my house down! So I have to come here and live in the dessert now._

_- You can't be far away from our base, or your laptop didn't have fetched us. Dress you on we'll come and pick you up..._


	2. New friends

**LadyInRed3108: Disclaimer: the lyrics of "Electric Blue Eyes" mentioned in this document belongs to the Cranberries. I only added them for they fits in this story.**

**To all who are reading my story, I hope you enjoy the story and I'm happy about your reviews. English is not my spoken language because I'm from Germany.**

**I hope there are not that much grammar and spelling mistakes, otherwise please tell me, I want to learn better :-)**

Never before in her life Samy made it that fast to jump out of the tub, grab her clothes, brushed her hair and made her look human again. But she had this last piece of confersation in her mind: You can't be far away...

She doubted that these, hm creatures, would care if she is not ready at their arrive. But what seemed for her like hours, she finally made it to feel „prepared for the upcoming adventure", thats what she called the mysterious situation.

And so she sat there on her veranda, dressed in Jeans and T-Shirt, wrapping her arms around her, for she felt cold because of the excitement inside her. The laptop stood beside her but nothing appeared on the desktop. Silence!

Maybe those guys just were kiddin' her. Or maybe she only deamed that. The hot steam in the bathroom, the emotional last days, the lot of stress...

But it was then, when a quiet hum made the way to her ears out of nowhere. It grew louder and louder, like the sound of some cars comming nearer.

In the darkness of the dessert appeared some spots of light, in fact four.

„There they were comming", Samy thought shaking in excitement. And after a few mor time two vehicles, a huge blue truck with red flames and a Search & Rescue SUV Hummer H2 came to a halt right infront of her. Her mouth fell open, as she heard the strangest noise ever and those two cars transformed right infront of her eyes to two huge robots. The bigger one of both, bent forward and brought his enormous face to hers:

„Samantha? I am Optimus Prime, the autobot leader, and this is my medical officer and old friend Rachet. We come to bring you to the Autobot Base. So don't be affraid no one is going to harm you, you are with friends."

Samy took all the courage she could find inside and answered:

„Nice to meet you, I am Samantha Corrigan, mechanical engineer, and a peacelovin' human."

„Oh, although I'm obviously not human I'm peacelovin', too, so Samy we share some traits, and for this you can call me Ratch, as all my friends do so."

Samy smiled a little and felt that those alien creatures were scaring in no way, and that she was in good, could she call THIS hands, yes, she was in good hands!

„Do you have your behavin' laptop with you? I want to have a look at it?", Optimus asek with his deep and friendly voice, which make Samy feel shiver inside.

„'Course I didn't leave it alone one minute since we talked, it might have done somethin' else."

„That's good. Jump in and off we go!", Optimus said and both transformed again. Samy climbed into the truck and the journey began.

Samy watched of of the window but she couldn't see anything. They were covered in complete darkness. After a few minutes she heard a slight moan around her. Optimus obviously had to be in pain.

„Are you alright?" Samy asked. She felt how the seat got hot and started to burn her. She jumped off.

„There is some electic shock floatin' my systems. But I can't figure out where it comes from. We arrive in a minute then I'll let Ratchet have a look on me!"

„I wish I could help you. You really feel fevered, and I think this is not good for you guys, too."

Optimus drove faster and faster and suddenly came to a halt infront of a huge cave, at one side of a rock face. She could see a pale light coming out of the cave, and infront of it, a huge shadow stood beside the entrance, almost as large as Optimus. The door opened, Samy took the noteboke, jumped out, Optimus transformed, and before he could tell Ratchet about his pain, it had vanished.

„Strange! Ratched, I just felt some horrible pain inside me, it felt like I have to burn up, but it vanished the moment Samy was outside."

The robot, Samy saw for the first time now, walked towards her, with some movement he bent down and brought his righthand cannon infront of her face. Samy gasped in fear!

„What you've done to our leader, bum?! Should I eliminate her; Prime?"

„Hey, hey keep calm Ironhide, I don't think she did it on purpose. So apologize to Samantha about your behaviour!"

Samy saw the cannons vanish and the firm face of Ironhide formed something comparing to a smile and he said: „Sorry Samantha, don't blame me fer my reaction but it's my business to guarantee security for my comrades. So don't mind, ok!"

It looked so unbelievable funny, this enormous mechanical creature trying to excuse and trying to look friendly, Samy could not hold back a laugh and forgot about the fear she felt seconds before.

„No problem," she told with tears of laughter in her eyes, „I see you are a very serious personality and I can't blame ya for that! I'm Samy for you my friend!" and she started laughing again.

„Oh I see, she found the right way to handle a guy like you Hide! Don't take ya to serious, I'm going to ask her, if she could give me any tips to deal with you!" Ratchet chuckled.

„Yeah but I won't be that nice to you if yer blame me, 'couse you are not that fragile like the girl. So if you excuse my I still have work to do!" And with this words Ironhide turned to his heels, although he didn't really have one, and started to patrol alongside the rocks.

Optimus watched this situation with a smile on his face but now he looked stern and bowed to Samy.

„Do you have somthing else carry with you, you did not tell me about yet?"

Samy looked like she was caught in the act, although she didn't really knew why. As far as she knew there was nothing forbidden she had done or was carrying with her. She gave the notebook to Ratchet and started to tap her jeans. Nothing there, exeptly her...

„ Oh my key!" and she took it out and showed it to Prime.

„Ah this might be a problem on one hand but explains everything on the other! But first come in, we can discuss this matter better in some suitable ambiance!"

He started to walk inside, Samy saw Ratchets encouraging smile and followed, Ratchet behind her. She had to run to keep up with Optimus, 'couse her legs were about three meters shorter than his.

„Sorry fer not carryin' you but I don't want to feel this pain again."

„No...ah...pro...ah...blem...'cause...I...ah...can...understand...ah...yer...point!" Samy was breathing heavily. Deeper and deeper they proceeded inside the mountain, and finally arrived in a huge hall in which there were lots of equipment comparing to our computers, lot and lots of indicator lights blinking, the air was filled with some diffrent humming and beeping and clicking sounds. In one corner stood a desk, wich reminded her of a drafting board. The walls were full of monitors showing curves and functions and signals. In the middle of the room stood something like a directive antenna, but it was still in builing progress.

On the opposite side of the room, Samy could see another corridor leading downwards and it seemed that there were doors at each side of it. With her glance back in the hall Samy saw a lounge. While she was wondering how on earth she should manage to climb up to the table, Optimus grabed her, walked across the hall and sat her on the table. Samy had a look at him and realised that he shook his hand as if it had been burnt again.

Ratchet came alonge, put the laptop on the table and asked:

„I registered you feel some sort of desiccated, would ya like somthin' to drink? I can bring you some water!" „Yeah that'll be great, thanks!"

Ratchet walked into the other corridor, and after a minute or so came back with a -in his hand- tiny looking bowl, but after he placed it onto the table Samy realized how big it really was. It seemed that I have to drink like some dog out of its cup, but I could not expect them have glasses in proper dimension. And so she bowed down and drank out of the bowl, her whole head fits in it,

„Ok this is not very suitable but we can't offer you somethin' better!"

„The water is great, that all that count!" Samy tried to salve Ratchets conscience.

„Now back to business," Optimus was saying, „can you turn it on", he pointed at the notebook, „ and than tell me were you got your pendant from, and what happend with it!"

Samantha did what she was asked for, and then told how she got it from Lily and what happened when she sat in her tub. „Can you please tell me what all this about? I'm so courios to hear the truth!"

And so Optimus Prime started to tell her about the AllSpark. What it meant to the Autobots, why the Decepticons were after it, how they find their way to earth, and how Sam Witwicky destroyed the cube and with it brought Megatron down.

Samy could not help but feel great respect for Sam and his courage, but she also felt tiny and helpless. How on earth a part of this cube out of hell, or heaven or nowhere, could fall into her hands. Damn Lily! This could cause many many problems in future and turn her life upside down. But hey, her life had been boring and now she found new friends, strange new friends, and was right inside an adventure. It was much better than sitting at home and feel sorry for herself.

Ratchet scanned the laptop and told Optimus that there was nothing special an it. Prime looked at the desktop and there a new window opend with dark blue letters on it:

-what's all this about?

And in Ratchet's green letters the answer appeared:

-Might be some usefull in time!

Samy had a look at both of them. „Do you want it to leave it here at your base? And the fraction of the AllSpark? Should I give it to your truthfull hands?"

„To think about it – no! We can't have the fragment around. There ist still so much energy in it , it could kill us. But it don't harm you. So keep it save and do not show it to anybody! And told your friend Lily to keep quiet about this artefact. And for the laptop. Can you buy us one? We'll bring it in contact with the fragment and hope that it'll react the same way yours did. As we can't interfere in the Decepticons comlink, the computer will show us if they are near. And you'll keep yours so you also can see if there is danger coming up to you."

Danger? For her? Samy never thought about it, but of course! If the Decepticons find out that there is still a part of the AllSpark remaining, they want to get it and find a way for them to use it for their own interests. Her face went pale!

„Don't worry Samantha, we will always be around to guard you. You won't be alone, and if you wish there will be one of us always at your side as your personal guardian."

With these words and the screenshot on her desktop a few hours ago, the Cranberries song came to her mind and Samy smiled...

_Electric blue eyes where did you come from  
Electric blue eyes who sent you  
Electric blue eyes always be near me  
Electric blue eyes I need you  
"Domina adjuva me"  
Wish you'd go  
Wish you'd know I am out here  
If you should go you should know I am here  
Always be near me guardian angel  
Always be near me, there's no fear  
"Domina adjuva me" _


	3. Jazz' lullaby

„How about a tour through our base. Would you like this? I think we talked enough about serious business tonight!" Samy was glad about Ratchets suggestion and Optimus seemed to raise no objections.

„You can show our litte girl everything she wants to see, I still have some work to do. By the way, Samy do you want us to bring you back at your house or do you want to stay overnight?"

„Hm if you don't mind, I'd be proud to stay here for the night. There's nobody waitin' for me at home."

„It's a deal you stay here! Ratch, you have to find her a comfortable domicile where she can sleep well. See you later then little friend!" and he left for the machines on the other side.

„Come now! I'll show you the most unlikely place on earth! And from now on you'll always are welcomed here!" He walked along the corridor. The lights on both sides came from funny glasses, Samy had never seen in her life. No wires were to bee seen but nevertheless everything worked fine.

On every side Samy saw many closed doors. „What's behind there?" she asked.

„We are working on a spacebridge. Prime send a message into space after our planet cybertron is destroyed, and other autobots will respond his call and arrive soon. Some of them are going to live among humans and here they have a place to stay. We don't know how many are going to come but we will be prepared and have enough rooms. I'll show you the construction site if you are interested."

„Yes, I'd enjoy that, for I'm working on constuction sites for myself as I'm an engineer! It will be interesting to compare your working style to ours, maby we can learn from you. At least you have much more experience than we do."

Ratchet chuckled.

„What's so funny, Ratch?"

„I should introduce you to Jazz!"

„Is this the one who was dead?" „Yes he's that one!"

„And why is the thought about him so funny?" „'Cause he's as much curious about humans as you are about us! Think you'll get along with each other!"

„Is he feelin' better now?"

„Don't know, but after I showed you the tunnel we can visit him and convice that he's fine!"

And after five mintues or so they reached the end of the tunnel and Samy saw the most gigantic construction site she had ever seen before! There was a laser pointing at the wall and enourmous steel framework braced the ceiling. „ We burn the ground with the laser, so no excavated material reveal our secret hidin'place to unwanted humans."

„That's great! But for heavens' sake, how could you bring this along with you, through space?"

„We didn't bring it with us!It has all been here on earth already! We saved the consruction plans in our minds and than we went to human scrapyards, scanned the metal and transformed it for our uses. That's the other way round we do it with ourselves when we transformed in your vehicles!"

„Brilliant!" Samy was speechless. It would solve so many problems on earth, if they only could imitate this scanning process...Fascinating!

After showing her around for a while Ratchet walk back through the corridor. He stopped infront one double door and pushed it open. The room was lighted the same way it is done in human hospitals. On the right side were hundreds of instruments, and bottles with green and red looking liquids in it. It smelled as they were in a garage. On the left side was a huge stretcher.

And on it there he was...lying there sleeping...he looked so peaceful, his silver paint so shiny!

The visor hiding his eyes. She didn't not know why but suddenly Samy had a strange feeling in her stomache. She gave small sigh. Ratchet turned his head and had a close look at her. Samy blushed and felt ashamed for it. But Ratchet was sensitive enough not to mention it.

Instead of bothering her he walked over to Jazz and sat her next to him.

„He was injured in Mission City. In fact, Megatron ripped him off in two peaces. Jazz wanted to step between him and the humans walking around. That was so brave and he had paid with his life!"

„But how did you bring him back then? Ok as far as you are metallic you can repare yourself but you surely must have somthing like a soul inside, somthing that makes you personal. There's no one of you like the other and that is what make me think this!"

„You are right.We don't call it soul but spark. All I had 'ter do was short circuit him. With this energy I could re-glow his spark. But the whole story would be too circuitous to explain. In fact, I had a lot of luck, too, to brought him back.

„Is he sleeping now?" „ Yeah, kind of! The conversation with you a little while ago, made him feel more excited than it was good for him, so I decided to make Jazz offline for six hours. He'll need this time to regenerate. We'll see how he is feeling when he'll awake."

Samy could not help but feelin' miserably. Surely it must have been very confusing for him to come back to life and talk not to his friends but a foreigner, who should even not be able to talk to him this way. She remembered her last hospitalization, where she had been brought aftger a car accident. She have had a concussion and of course a big headache. Even the noise from the closing door had made her jump out of bed in pain and caused the wish to die. And she screemed at him!!

The voice next to her brought her back to presence. „ Wanna go and have a look at your sleepin' room?" „Yeah, great!"

Ratchet sat her on his shoulder again and left the medical bay. Samy had a last glimpse at the huge robot, lying ther peacefully sleeping like a child.

After a few seconds Ratchet came to a halt and opened the door to her night's lodging. It was only two doors away from the sickroom.

Inside the room was as big as a human studio apartment with bath and kitchen. Exept that there was no bath and kitchen and no windows it was beautiful inside. The walls shimmered in a blue indirect light, making her feeling relaxed. There was a bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a huge bookshelf. Of course everything was empty and no „life" in it, but this place must be very cozy if some personal stuff was brought in.

„Oh I'm sorry, but I forgot to bring you a blanket. I'll be back right soon!"

He sat her onto the bed and went of. After a short look downwards Samy shouted after him: „ And don't forget to bring me a ladder, otherwise I'll be trapped here!" Ratchet's head appeared in the door, a big grin on his face, „ ah, I did forget you were this tiny!" and vanished again.

About two hours later, a nice chat with the other autobots, even Ironhide seemed not to be that bad he wanted her to think, and a fantastic meal, Samy laid in bed but could not find any sleep. Too much had happened this day, too many strange new friends. The last days were spinning around in her head and made her feel dizzy. She wanted to cry about her stupid lover, but could not find any tears. She felt empty, completely empty. She had to admit that she was frustrated and at the end of her tether.

And still there was this good lokkin' robot two doors away... Good lokkin? For heaven's sake, how could a robot, a car, be attractive? Samy thought this feeling might be caused by her technical interest but on the other side she had been working as an engineer for five years now and she never thought a machine was attractive! Practical but not attractive! Ok, she never had contact to a huge robot alien with a personality. How he might be? If somebody is calling himself Jazz he obviously likes music, or not?

It seemed that they both had something else in common. Samy could not imagine life without music. In every situation she had her own backround music, like soundtracks in films. It was her way to bring more „drama" in her life. In this very moment she heard bass drums like a heartbeat, the sound of her excited heart, but...

Hey did the sounds really came from inside her head? They were more real, they were audible, they were coming from outside her room! Samy was curious. And she had a sudden guess who was producing this sounds, but she wanted to now for sure!

She climbed down the bed, which reached up to her head, and pushed the door open. There she was in the dim lighted corridor and creeped to the medical room. She felt like she was sixteen and was creepin' out at night to meet her boyfriend again. The door to the sickroom was not closed completely. This was her chance! Samy sneaked in. She now could hear the whole music and not only the bass drum, wich made her feel more comfortable. It was coming' from the bed. The same blue light was now illuminating the room, and over there sitting on the stretcher was – Jazz, watching her!

„ I'm always happy about visitors, but you are much better than Ratch lookin' after me!"

Samy gasped. What did she expected? Finding him sleepin'? She felt her colour change to a deep shade of red. Hopefully this was not to be seen in the blue light!

„I...I...hm...ah..." Oh for godness, now she was speechless like a little schoolgirl!

„I know you just were wanderin' around lookin' for adventure, eh? It's your day! As for I'm the best adventure you ever had! Or are you only sleepwalkin?" As far as Samy could see, Jazz had a big grin on his face his eyes directed at her. Samy had her legs tur to jelly. Why did she have to come here? What was the reason? She stretched her back, gazed directly at Jazz, worked up the courage to speak and said: „I heard music coming from this room, and I wanted to have a look."

„Yeah I felt a little lonesome since Ratch stopped watching me every five minutes, and the best thing to do if you're feeling lonely is to hear music. That's my device."

„Is he not coming back tonight?" She sould have said it with less delight in her voice, Samy thought to herself. But surprisingly Jazz didn't mention it.

„I hope so! I still feel tired and exhausted, and I really want to sleep again. But with him coming in and out every five minutes it's impossible!"

Samy had the sudden impulse to excuse herself.

„Oh Jazz, I'm so sorry about shouting at you. But everything was so unbelievable. And if you want to sleep now I better leave you alone."

„No need 'fer excuing! I think I was confused myself. And if yer want you can stay a little longer to talk, or listen music. By the way, why are you not sleeping?"

„I can't, everything is so new, so confusing. My body needs sleep but my head won't give it."

„Do you want to hear a lullaby? Maby you can find some sleep with somebody singing?"

Samy smiled. The imagination of Jazz singing a lullaby was so funny.

„Oh this would be great!" Jazz stood up, took her in his huge hand, which covered the whole upper part of her body, (he was smaller than Ratch,) and sat himself back on the bed, leaning his back on the wall. Than he sat her onto his lap, in fact one and a half of his legs, and Samy leaned herself to his chest. A strange feeling inside her. His metall felt warm and some sort of tender, and not like metall at all. It was alive! Of course, for he was alive, stupid thing...

Samy heard the music he choose, coming out of his car stereo, and for the first time in a month she felt happy.

Five minutes later Ratchet went inside and saw both sitting in the corner, fallen asleep...


End file.
